crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossy Road Wiki:Rules
These are the rules for Crossy Road Wiki. Please read this article before you make any edits, comments and so on. Rules & Regulations General *To comply with the United States's Children Online Privacy Protection Act (COPPA) and Wikia’s regulations, all users must be at least 13 years old. If any user says that they are under 13 or heard about it on another wiki, that user will be blocked until their 13th birthday. Please take note that this is not our rule, but we are still obliged to follow it. *Bullying, discrimination and harassment towards anyone on the wiki is strictly forbidden. This includes calling someone's opinions "stupid", harassing people continuously after being asked to stop, or directing any words that could be taken negatively at someone. *No offensive or inappropriate content (eg. harassment, racism, sexism, or any types of bigotry) *Never reveal any personal details about yourself or personal details of anyone else you are associated with, especially your/someone else’s address, phone number, password, or credit card number. We never ask for these, and we do not want you telling us these. These are for your own personal safety. *Piracy, including linking, uploading, or suggest versions of Crossy Road or other games to people, is illegal and thus forbidden. It will result in a block from this wiki and, most likely, a global block. *Most cussing or profanity is banned (see below). Asterisks (*) are allowed as censoring, but are still highly unrecommended. **Some forms of swear words are not swear words globally, so are allowed in these instances, as long as you do not use them purposely to agitate or offend a user who it is directed at. If you use worldwide swearing, you get a block without a warning. *Vandalism and spamming is prohibited, which includes minor edits for “badge farming”. It is advised to keep to no more than two to three edits on a page at a time. *Advertising is not permitted. *Backseat moderating and mini-modding is prohibited. That means you must not tell someone to stop doing something that breaks the rules. If an incident as such occurs, report them to administrators, bureaucrats, chat moderators (if on chat), or if applicable and/or as a last resort, VSTF members and Wikia Staff. *All opinions should be openly respected, unless they are cruel, harmful and/or nasty. *Any attempt to evade a ban, including creating new accounts, will result in a blocked IP for an extended duration, on top of the existing ban. *Other inappropriate acts that are not listed here are not exempt from punishment. *In most cases, only one account per user is permitted. Article Creation and Management *Only English is allowed. This is an English Wiki. Do not use other languages in the mainspace. **Please only use American English in the mainspace. *Do not use informal terms. *Try not to abbreviate whenever possible. *Use a neutral point of view **In place of saying you, use "the player" or a phrase to a similar effect. **Do not use first person pronouns, such as "I", "mine", "my." *Do not add multiple hyperlinks on the same thing on the same article. *All animal mascots are gender neutral; please do not call them "him," "her" or any other gender related pronouns. *Use proper spelling and grammar. *Generally, speculation and theory in articles should be avoided. In a few instances it may be allowed, but will be removed if it is invaluable. **However, speculation and theory is permitted in user blogs. *As courtesy, please try to take care when creating or editing articles to avoid grammatical errors, organisation issues etc. **However, as this is more an issue of common courtesy rather than a rule, a user is highly unlikely to be punished for this **Similarly, a page should be marked with the "PageIssues" template if examples of this are found *Any serious misuse of templates or misuse on a large scale should be reported to an admin **If it is the odd occasion or is only a very minor issue concerning templates, there is little need to report it. *Use the following template on all articles related to mascots: Mascot name is a playable mascot in Crossy Road. It was added in the xxx Update. Appearance Characteristics How to obtain Trivia * Gallery See also * :Alternatively, just use the preload templates on top left corner. Discussions *Please regard all (but nasty) opinions with respect. Any harassment/bullying/discrimination is prohibited and will result in a ban. *Please post all comments related to the discussion. Images *No more than three personal images, these images include content that don't regard to Crossy Road. *No inappropriate images of any sort. *Any unused, purposeless, useless photos will be deleted within 24 hours they are uploaded. *For personal images, please follow our naming standards: **For example, if your user name is Username, then you should upload your personal image with the following name: Talk Pages, User Blogs and Forum Posts *No more than 3 personal images (i.e. images that aren't to do with Crossy Road) per profile page, so it doesn't clutter up the wiki with images that aren't to do with Crossy Road. *Roleplay is only permitted in the dedicated section on the forums. Don't start a roleplay in another section of the forums, on user blogs etc. as they will be moved or closed. *Please regard all (but nasty) opinions with respect. Do not use any form of harassment, discrimination, or bullying against anyone. It may result in a ban if done multiple times. *Speculation and theory is permitted in user blogs and forum posts. *Please only post blogs/forum posts related to the wiki or Crossy Road. *Do not post comments with spam links in them. *Using comments to advertise is prohibited. *Do not spam the comments with non-article related content. **This includes comments such as "hi", "first comment", etc. **These spam comments will be deleted and the offender will be given a warning. If more offenses occur they will be given a ban. Chat *Follow the above rules. *Do not spam, troll, or flame in chat. *Chat moderators are prohibited to abuse kicking or banning privileges. **If such incidents occur, they should be reported to an administrator rather than screaming at them. *No random gibberish is permitted. *Do not "door spam" on chat. Door spamming consists of rapidly exiting and entering chat to fill up the chat log. *Spoilers are not permitted in main chat. You may give away spoilers in a private message, but only if you have permission from the person you are telling it to. *Keep private things in private messages. *Don't abuse the emoticons or caps. *Swearing is allowed on chat, but only if it is not directed at another user and the user should make only two letters be visible, the user should use asterisks (*) to censor their profanity. *Do not scream (i.e. capitalizing all the words in a sentence). *Do not share any link to the sites that can shock any visitor. *Should any user break the chat rules, a kick or ban will be possible. User-Specific General *No inappropriate content on user pages. *In almost all cases (see below) editing another user’s page is not permitted **In cases where a user’s profile page contains inappropriate content, this user will be asked to remove it immediately. Refusing to comply will most likely result in a ban and/or the content will be removed by administrators ***Moreover, anyone who is not an administrator should not proceed to remove inappropriate content. Simply report it to an administrator **Otherwise, as stated above, editing another user’s page is not permitted Bots *You must have permission from a bureaucrat before you can create a bot. *If the permission is accepted, ask Wikia Support via Special:Contact/general and don't edit on the bot account until it is promoted. *Follow all the above rules. Just because bot edits are usually hidden doesn't mean no one can catch it misbehaving. *Do not edit the bot's user page or talk page unless it is your own bot. *If a bot is having a problem, report to an admin or its owner immediately. Rollbacks *All Rollbacks are required to follow all the rules above. *Do not revert good edits. Forum Moderators *All Forum Moderators are required to follow all the rules above. *Only close/remove forum threads if they are spam or vandalism, your own, or if you have permission from the author. Do not abuse the privilege to remove/close forums and threads. *Do not abusively edit replies. Administrators *All administrators are required to follow the rules above. *The act of abusing privileges is prohibited. *Do not add unfair rules. *"Friendship unblocks" and "rivalry blocks" are prohibited. *Do not block users for unjust reasons. *Do not block users because of personal reasons. Bureaucrats *Follow all of the above rules. *You may not use your powers to remove another user's rights if unwarranted. *"Wikia dictatorship" is prohibited. *"Friendship promotions" and "rivalry demotions" are prohibited.